Products
Products This is a link page to all of our products * Product: E-Pod Wales * Product: entrepreneurship champions * Product: Welsh Entrepreneurship Action Plan - WEAP * Product: Careers Advisors training programmes * Product: DYNAMO Curriculum materials * Product: DYNAMO Role models * Product: KEF scholarships * Product: Wales Co-op Enterprise Rehearsal * Product: Global Enterprise Challenge for Students * Product: BUY4Wales and Sell2Wales * Product: Volunteer Business mentoring * Product: Celtic Enterprises * Product: National Council for Graduate Entrepreneurs * Product: Micro loans * Product: GSB Inclusive product * Product: Ffatri Fenter * Product: Cyfenter * Product: Potentia Partnership * Product: Taste of Entreprise * Product: Techniums * Product: Raise Awareness of Entrepreneurship UK * Product: Role model publications * Product: North East Women Entrepreneur of the Year Awards * Product: Development of Women's Enterprise Mainstreaming Network * Product: Appointment of Women's Enterprise Coordinators * Product: Prowess virtual library * Product: Prowess Lobbying and advocacy master classes * Product: Rural Women's network * Product: Get into Enterprise, Train the trainer packs * Product: "Full Circle" publication * Product: Prowess Impact Assessment Toolkit * Product: Business mentoring * Product: model of good practice for volunteer business mentoring * Product: national occupational standards for business mentors * Product: business mentor advanced skills training course * Product: enterprise works * Product: European enterprise network website * Product: entrepreneurial apprentice scheme * Product: interactive website * Product: self assessment tool – questionnaire * Product: accreditation system for franchises * Product: web based mentoring tool * Product: mentoring and training programme for women entrepreneurs * Product: e-learning soutions * Product: CREATE website * Product: SBS franchisee and franchisor information brochures * Product: national social franchising programme * Product: supporting franchisees and franchisors * Product: Research and questionnaires on start-ups * Product: Research and questionnaires on access to finance * Product: Research and questionnaires on consolidation and growth * Product: Cyfenter2 * Product: Research and focus groups for ethnic groups * Product: increasing the engagement with Black and Minority Ethnic (BME) businesses and communities * Product: notes and fact sheets on ethnic minority business in London * Product: diversity framework for Business Link London * Product: exchange programme * Product: Seed link * Product: Business Buddies mentoring programme * Product: website about BME businesses * Product: student employability centre * Product: business incubation * Product: centre for social and entrepreneurial activity * Product: new approach to seminars for business advisors * Product: enterprising people – teaching pack * Product: enterprise in education – student pack * Product: agents of change - board game * Product: centre for enterprise and creativity * Product: Origin8 * Product: financial education pack * Product: bank referral process * Product: Pieges website * Product: Aberdeenshire network of social enterprises * Product: association of community based business advice (ACBBA) * Product: professional training programmes for business advisors * Product: guide to Reflex model * Product: directory of BME Communities Business Networks * Product: creation of databases * Product: multilingual fact sheets / business information leaflets * Product: models for delivering micro-credit * Product: Reflex website * Product: retail-network.org * Product: new qualifications and one national training programme for small retailers * Product: database of retail organisations * Product: Retail Academy * Product: On-line glossary of retail terminology * Product: new indicators to understand SME's * Product: business support materials Germany * Product: Enigma Q-plus : training for business advisors * Product: KIZ Success Barometer * Product: KIZ New Start Programme for long-term unemployed * Product: Second Wave * Product: Administration Tool for Small Businesses * Product: “Let’s Go” business plan competition * Product: Profiling for rural areas (questionnaire) * Product: Enterprise Pass